


kiss in class [fanart]

by Pegasusmarty_sq



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764214 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasusmarty_sq/pseuds/Pegasusmarty_sq
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764214 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	kiss in class [fanart]




End file.
